rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Aureolus
Description & History Mentem-Spezialist aus dem Haus Jerbiton: Aureolus ist ein fröhlicher, verlogener Jerbiton, der Sohn einer kleinen Adelsfamilie aus dem Traungau, der jüngste Filius der bekannten Jerbiton Maga Astrolabe. Astrolabe - eine bekannte interne Diplomatinnen des Ordens - hat einen Gutteil der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte in den Konventen der Lombardei verbracht und sich ihren zwei Hauptinteressen hingegeben: der Intrige und dem Studium der Mentem Magie. Astrolabe war eine außerordentlich gute Lehrmeisterin und die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Discipulus war und ist sehr eng. So eng, dass sogar verleumderische Gerüchte auftauchten. Aureolus schätzt den Umgang mit Menschen der unterschiedlichsten Herkunft und Art und er hat kaum Berührungsängste mit mundänen Mächten oder fremden Kulturen. Umso größere Scheue hat Aureolus dagegen vor den Feenwesen, nachdem ihn als Kind eine Wasserfrau in die Tiefen der Donau locken wollte. Auch ein traumatisches Ereignis während seiner Ausbildung in den wilden Forsten rund um Dürrenmar hat ihn die Macht der Feenwesen fürchten lassen. Mit seiner Familie - Lehensmännern der Herrn von Ort mit Schwerpunkt im heutigen Bad Ischl, ihrerseits wiederum Lehensmänner der Otokare, den Markgrafen der Steiermark - ist Aureolus trotz seines Lebens im Orden des Hermes in Verbindung und verbunden geblieben. Man hilft sich, wo man kann. Und der Klan Assenberg ist zahlreich und weitverbreitet - so auch im Kloster Kremsmünster, wo einer der Onkel von Aureolus Mönch ist und im Gefolge der Ottokare, wo einer seiner Brüder im Leibgefolge des Markgrafen dient. Astrolabe wurde früh von Aureolus aufmerksam, nämlich als dieser - mit einer Reihe von anderen Sprösslingen nieder Adelsfamilien - bei einer Audienz ihren Oberherren, den Markgrafen der Steiermark vorgestellt wurde (in der Hoffnung in das Gefolge dieser mächtigen Familie aufgenommen zu werden). Aus der Karriere als Familiar der Otokare wurde nichts, allerdings wurde die damals den Hof der Otokare weilende Astrolabe auf die Begabung von Aureolus aufmerksam und schnell mit seinen Eltern handelseinig, das merkwürdige Kind an sich zu nehmen (einer von Aureolus älteren Brüdern macht plötzlich Karriere am Hof der Otokare und seine Tante fand urplötzlich das Gefallen eines verwitweten, reichen Ritters). Es folgten einige aufregende Jahre als Lehrling von Astrolabe in mehreren deutschen Konventen (primär Dankmar, Triamore und Fendheld), denen sich weitere, von Manipulation und hermetischen und mundänen Intrigen erfüllte Jahre im genuesischen Konvent Feritel anschlossen. Nach erfolgreicher Beendigung mehrerer Missionen erreichte Astrolabe endlich ihr ersehntes Ziel, als reguläres Mitglied in den Konvent Durrenmar aufgenommen zu werden, so dass sie und ihr Schüler wiederum den Weg zurück über die Alpen in den legendären Konvent des Bonisagus antreten konnnten, wo Aureolus die letzten Jahre vor seinem Wizard's Gauntlet verbrachte. Astrolabe ist maßgeblich für die mundänen Beziehungen von Durrenmar zuständig, bei dieser Aufgabe bediente sie sich ausgiebig Aureolus' besonders unauffälliger magischer Begabung, um auf die mundänen Machthaber einzuwirken. Demnach ist Aureolus relativ häufig in den Höfen deutscher Machthaber ein- und ausgegangen und ist daher in die Denkensweise der höfischen mundänen Gesellschaft eingeweiht. Auf einer ausgedehnten Reise in den Süden des deutschen Reiches an der Seite seiner Herrin konnte er wieder Kontakt mit seiner Familie aufnehmen. Auf seinen Reisen in der Lombardei und im Rhein hat Aureolus auch einen Faible für der gerade aufkommenden Minnesang - insbesondere Liebeslyrik - entwickelt, die ihn sogar dazu bewegt hat, ein paar Brocken Procenzalischen Französisch zu erlernen. 'Familie' Die Assenbergs sind eine seit mehreren Generationen im Dienst der mächtigen Herren von Ort zu relativem Ansehen und Wohlstand gekommene Ministerialenfamilie. Die Assenberg haben ihren Lehensherren insbesondere geholfen, die wilden und unerschlossenen Gebiete der Ischler Umgebung von Gmunden (wo sich der Hauptsitz der Herren von Ort befindet) zu kolonialisieren (zu lassen) und gegen die widerspenstigen Einheimischen und andere Adelssippen zu verteidigen ("Der Orter pfeift und der Assenberg springt"). Der wirkliche Aufstieg gelang den Assenbergs unter Aureolus Urgroßvater, RAINING (1054-1092), der sein Leben als geachter Oberverwalter der Ischler Talschaften und Almen beschied und für seine Dienste mehrere Bauernhöfe als Lehen erhielt. Unter Großvater RAINHOLD I (1079-1132), der als Söldner in der Lombardei und Süddeutschland zu Reichtum und Ruhm gekommen ist, wurde auch ein Wappen - nämlich ein weißer Ritter der einen schwarzen Wolf niederreitet - angeschafft. Zum Lohn für ihre Dienste, habe die Orter Herren den Assenbergs mehrere Gehöfte, Almen und Forste, sowie ein paar kleine Zollstellen zum Lehen gegeben. Die Familie hält sich meist im Umkreis des Stammsitzes der Orter in Gmunden auf, Vater Raimer hat zudem einen größeren Bauernhof in der Gegend des heutigen Bad Ischls mit steinernen Fundamenten verstärkt und durch eine Holzpalisade und einen Holzturm zu einer bescheidenen Festung ausgebaut, womit ein Stammsitz begründet ist. *RAIMER von ASSENBERG (Vater): geboren 1109, ein gewiffter Mann, der sich mit Inbrunst der Förderung der Interessen seiner Familie widmet und ansonsten ein typischer Vertreter seines Standes (Ministeriale) ist: karriere- und standesbewusst. RAIMER ist einer der wichtigsten Gefolgsleute der altehrwürdigen Familie der Ritter von Ort. RAIMER leidet ein wenig unter dem Image seines Vaters, Rainhold I, dessen Taten das Prestige der Assenberger begründet haben und dessen Erbe er möglichst ungeschmälert an seine Kinder weitergeben möchte. Für die Standards des 12. Jahrhunderts ist er ein fürsorgerlicher und verständnisvoller Vater. Hauptcharakteristikum: prudent + 2 *GERTRUD von ASSENBERG-SCHRUTZBACH (Mutter): geboren im gleichen Jahr wie ihr Ehemann (1109) sind RAIMER und GERTRUD von ihren Familien (die Schrutzbachs sind ebenfalls Ministerialen der Orter Herren) schon in der Wiege miteinander verlobt worden, führen aber nichtsdestotrotz eine recht harmonische und gute Ehe; Gertrud ist eine fröhliche und glückliche Frau, die das Leben pragmatisch aber in einem positiven Licht sieht und von ihrer gesamten Familie geliebt wird - ein Gefühl, das sie von Herzen erwidert und das sich in ihrem Maintrait widerspiegelt: cheerful + 2 *RAINHOLD II von ASSENBERG (ältester Bruder): geboren 1126, der Stammhalter von RAIMER und GERTRUD ist ein stämmiger, muskelbepackter Ritter, der - ein bedeutender Prestigegewinn - im Leibgefolge der Markgrafen der Steiermark dient und sich bereits in mehreren Kriegszügen und Fehden einen Ruf als furchtloser und brutaler Kämpfer gemacht hat; RAINHOLD ist ein Mann des Handelns, direkt, hart zu sich und zu anderen und brutal, dessen einzige weiche Seite seine Zuneigung und Liebe zu seiner Mutter und seiner Gattin GISELA zu sein scheint. Haupttrait: harsh +3 *GISELA von ASSENBERG-ORTENFELS (Schwägerin): geboren 1131 ist GISELA seit kurzem die Ehefrau von RAINHOLD II von ASSENBERG. Wenngleich äußerlich eher als "energisch", denn hübsch zu bezeichnend ist die schlaue und durchtriebene Tochter aus einer Seitenlinie derer von Ort ein Mittelpunkt von RAINHOLD II Leben. GISELA weiss aus eigener Anschauung, was es heißt, die arme Verwandte zu sein und ist wild entschlossen, ihre ganze beträchtliche Schläue der Erweiterung ihrer - und per Definitionem - des Klans Assenberg Macht zu widmen. GISELA hat sich schnell zum strategischen Hirn des Klans ASSENBERG entwickelt und kümmert sich primär um die Verwaltung des Familienvermögens (eine Aufgabe, die ihr Gertrud gerne überlässt). Sie ist zwar rücksichts, aber nicht (völlig) skrupellos - unter Umständen ein Widerhall ihrer Erziehung im Nonnenkloster Göss, wo sie eine durchwegs passable Erziehung genossen hat - aufgrund ihrer teilweisen Charakterähnlichkeit hat sie auch einen soft Spot für ihre kleine Schwägerin ROTHILD. Hauptrait: cunning + 3 *RICHARD von ASSENBERG (zweitältester Bruder): geboren 1127, dient als Leibknappe des Herrn von Ort und hat als Zweitgeborener schon früh gelernt, dass man im Leben mit etwas Höflichkeit und Taktieren recht weit kommen kann. Dass er vor wenigen Jahren bei einem Reitergefecht schwer verletzt wurde und seine Schwerthand eingebüsst hat, hat seine bisherigen Pläne, sein Glück mit dem Schwert zu gewinnen, zerschlagen. Trotzdem hat ihn sein ausgeglichenes und umgängliches Gemüt nicht verzweifeln lassen und in motiviert, auf seine soziale Begabung zur Karriereplanung zu rekurrieren. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es, sich durch eine gute Heirat oder/und Erlangung einer Vogtei/Verwalterstelle wirtschaftlich abzusichern um aus seiner derzeitigen prekären Situation (waffenunfähiger Zweitgeborener aus niedrigem Adel) herauszukommen. Seine hohen moralischen Prinzipien beeinträchtigen allerdings seine faktischen Karrieremöglichkeiten. Hervorstechenstes Charakteristika: Gallant + 2 *RICHENZA von ASSENBERG (jüngere Schwester): geboren 1130, ist nach ihrer aus der Lombardei stammenden Großmutter benannt. Eine quicklebendige, junge Frau mit wachem Verstand und einer gehörigen Portion Naseweisheit, fasziniert von den Geheimnissen der großen weiten Welt und den kleinen Geheimnissen ihrer Mitmenschen. Sie ist sich ihrer Schönheit wohl bewusst und ist eine der besten Freundinnen der ältesten Tochter derer von Ort, an deren (kleinen) Hof sie auch primär aufgewachsen ist. Maintrait: Curious + 3 *ROTHILD von ASSENBERG (jüngste Schwester): geboren 1132, ist ein stilles, kluges Mädchen, dessen versonnener, fast scheuer Charakter in eigentümlichem Kontrast zu dem eher extrovertierten Schwester steht. Nach einer gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester und ihrern Brüdern am Hof derer von Ort verbrachten Kindheit wurde ROTHILD von Vater und Mutter gegen ihren Willen in das Nonnenkloster von Göss als Novizin verbracht. ROTHILD leidet unter der Trennung von ihren Geschwistern, findet sich aber allmählich im Kloster zurecht, wo sie durch ihre ruhiges und überlegtes Wesen bereits mehrere Freundinnen gefunden hat. Hinter ihrer ruhigen Fassade schlummert allerdings ein großes Mass an Selbstständigkeit und Individualität. Haupttrait: individualist + 2 *MARIA von WERFENSTEIN-ASSENBERG (Tante väterlicherseits): geboren 1112 hat Maria die Wirrnisse des Lebens, einschließlich einer längeren Witwenschaft mit Würde überstanden, um im reifen Jahren noch eine gute Partei in der Person von GERNOT von WERFENSTEIN zu machen. MARIA ist eine stolze, würdevolle Frau, der Prestige und Würde über alles geht. Ihr größtes Ziel ist es derzeit, ihrem 2. Ehemann einen Stammhalter zu schenken und somit ihre Position ein für alle Mal zu sichern. Hauptcharakteristikum: proud:+ 2 *GERNOT von WERFENSTEIN (angeheirateter Onkel väterlicherseits): geboren 1100 ist GERNOT ein wohlhabender Ritter und Lehensmann der Herren von Machland, der eine kleine, aber feine steinerne Burg an der Donau im wilden Strudengau als Lehen hält und sich eine goldene Nase an den Zollabgaben verdient.Nach ein paar kleinere Feldzügen in seiner Jugend widmet er sich den schönen Dingen des Lebens: Wein, (Ehe)Weib und (Minne)gesang. Aus nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Gründen hat er sich brennend in seine 2. Ehegattin, MARIA von WERFENSTEIN-ASSENBERG verliebt, deren Energie er gerne seine Burg und sein Lehen anvertraut - zum großen Ärger seiner leiblichen Verwandtschaft, die sich nach der kinderlosen ersten Ehe von GERNOT bereits als dessen Erben gesehen haben. Im Großen und Ganzen ist er ein schlichter, lethargischer, aber gutmütiger Mensch. Haupttrait: lazy + 2 *HARRO von WERFENSTEIN-ASSENBERG (Cousin väterlicherseits). geboren 1137 als einziges überlebendes Kind von MARIA von WERFENSTEIN-ASSENBERG aus erster Ehe (mit einem wilden, draufgängerischen Krieger aus einem Nachbarstal derer von Assenberg) leidet HARRO unter seinem Schicksal als Stiefsohn seines reichen Stiefvaters, den er niemals als Ersatz seines verklärten leiblichen Vaters akzeptiert hat und dessen abenteuerlichen Leben er nachzueifern wünscht. Durch halsbrecherische Aktionen versucht er die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe seiner Mutter auf sich zu ziehen, was ihm bereits vielfachen Nervenkitzel und auch einen Haufen Ärger eingetragen hat. Sein Stiefvater und seine Mutter beabsichtigen ihn, als Knappen im Haushalt eines möglichst prominenten und reichen Adeligen unterzubringen - ideal wären die Babenberger selber, was allerdings wohl eher ein Wunschgedanke sein dürfte, prominente Vasallen der Babenberger - wie etwa Gerold von Fussesbrunnen oder Nikolaus von Kaja -sind wohl wahrscheinlicher. Haupttrait: reckless +3. *IDA von WERFENSTEIN (Cousine väterlicherseits): geboten 1150 als erstes, leider weibliches Kind zwischen MARIA und GERNOT von WERFENSTEIN. Soweit im zarten Alter von 1 Jahr erkennbar, dürfte ein gewisser wilder Charakterzug absehbar sein sein: wild + 2 *Bruder RAIMBERT (Onkel väterlicherseits); geboren 1114 ist der hektische und dem Alkohol verfallene Kellermeister des Stiftes Kremsmünster. RAIMBERT ist als Kind unter ziemlichen Aufwand in das alterwürdige Benediktinerstift Kremsmünster aufgenommen worden, wo er eine ziemlich beeindruckende Karriere gemacht hat, bis er letztendlich Kellermeister - und damit faktisch einer der wichtigsten Wirtschaftsverantwortlichen des Klosters geworden ist. RAIMBERT ist ein zwänglerischer, von Versagensängsten getriebener, jedoch überdurchschnittlich intelligenter Mensch von großem Fleiss und Einsatzwillen, jedoch nur von mäßiger Religiosität. Seine Ängste und Neurosen versucht er in Wein zu ertränken. Im Rahmen seiner Aufgaben unternimmt er häufige Reisen in die weitverstreuten Güter seines Klosters und steht auch in engem Kontakt zu den Zillern, die als Subvögte die Interessen des Klosters im Tullnerfeld und Umgebung wahrnehmen. Haupttrait: doggit +3 Names & Numbers Aging & Warping General Info Aureolus ist ein für seine Zeit durchschnittlich großer Mann, wenngleich eher von schmächtiger Statur, schwarzhaarig und mit einem kurzen gestutzten Bart. Er hat meist ein freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Characteristics Virtues & Flaws Abilities Personality Traits & Reputations Combat Weapons Fatigue & Wounds | |} Equipment *four sets of clothes - two stout well made sets of travelling gear, complete with a caped coat, one for winterly climates, the other one for summer time, complete with appropriate gloves and boots, one set of richly embroilded wizardly robes, one set of rich clothes in the latest lombardian style with smart leather boots *wax tablet, writing gear *hunting knife, dagger, small knife for eating *small leatherbound volume (empty) *a solid leather chest *a mule named after Durrenmar's companion against whom Aureolus harbors certain feelings of contempt ("Hubertus") *a silver amulett Magus Traits Aureolus sieht sich als magischen Praktiker, dem viel an einer möglichst unmittelbaren Anwendbarkeit seiner Magie - insbesondere auf dem Gebiet der Mentem Magie - liegt. Sein besonderes Interesse gilt der magischen Manipulation der Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühlen anderer Menschen, die möglichst unauffällig sein sollten, damit sie auch möglichst effizient in der mundänen Öffentlichkeit angewendet werden. Affiliation Wizard's Sigil: a short flash of golden light in the eyes of Aureolus, as if his irises were to turn gold for a second or two Magical Arts Laboratory Basic Lab Total (+ Technique + Form): INT + Magic Theory + Aura = TOTAL Longevity Ritual Lab Total: Score - Age Roll Modifier: Score Twilight Scars: Raw Vis Base Casting TotalsEdit Spells Aura of Ennobled Presence (MuIm10) +11 Disguise of the New Image (MuIm15) +11 Wizard's Sidestep (ReIm10) +11 Aura of Rigthful Authority (ReMe20) +19 Confusion of the Numbered Will (ReMe15) +19 Panic of the Trembling Heart (CrMe15) + 19 Rising Ire (CrMe15) +19 Recollection of Memories Never Quite Lived (MuMe4) +19 Loss of but a moment's memories (PeMe15) +19 Calm the Motion of the Heart (PeMe15) +19 Rewards of Good Faith (CrMe20) +19 R: Sight D: Sun T:Ind The target is rewarded by feelings of satisfaction and pleasure when performing a specific type of action or exhibiting a certain behavior, as chosen by the caster. This spell has a subtle effect, usually causing a gradual preference by the target for the specified action or behavior. The target gets no initial resistance roll, but any time the spell encourages an action that the target is averse to, the target may attempt an Int roll of 13+, plus modifiers, for personality traits to throw off the spell. A botch in such a roll means the target whole-heartedly embraces the behavior, which may permanently affect personality traits (Base:5, +1 Eye, +2 Sun) Obedience of the Loyal Hound (CrMe15) +19 R: Sight D:Sun T: Ind. The target of the spell gains +4 Loyalty towards a specific goal or person for the duration of the spell. The target gets a natural resistance roll of Int - Loyal, with appropriate personality rolls adding or subtracting (Base 4, +1 Eye, + 2 Sun) Category:Ars Magica Category:Arx Antra Furva Category:Kirchberg Category:Personen